


Library Liaison

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and Xander have hot sex in the school library ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Liaison

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)  
> Underage tag there as I'm not sure about legal age, but Xander is 17 in the fic :)

Xander had never been so thankful that Sunnydale students didn't use the library, the last thing the Junior year student wanted was for anyone to come in and see him getting fucked over the study table by school librarian.  
Xander still wasn't sure how he got himself in to this position, one minute he and Giles were looking over a passage in a one of the text books and the next moment Gile's cock was introducing itself with Xander's prostate. Not that the teen boy was complaining, he had realised he was gay when Angel offering him to Spike had given him an erection, plus Giles was sexy in a tweedy sort of way, Xander didn't care to admit how many times he had wanked off to the memory of a tweed clad Giles beating the crap out of Ethan Rayne. 

There was a particularly hard thrust to his prostate from the man above "Not boring you am I?" Purred Giles in the young man's ear, even if the thrust hadn't turned Xander into a moaning wreck the words darkly whispered in to his ear would have. "Oh fuck Giles!" Cried the teen in bliss earning a reproachful nip to his left shoulder from the Watcher "Unless you want an audience may I suggest a little less volume?" Purred the librarian whilst maintaining his punishing pace on the boy beneath him. "I can't help it," moaned Xander "it feels so good!" Giles felt his cock harden at the boy's words and knew he wouldn't last much longer, he pushed the brunette teen flat against the wooden surface the new angle letting his cock ride deeper into the boy beneath him. Xander trembled in pleasure as the older man's cock probed deeper inside him "So close Giles...ugh...so close" he panted, Giles could feel his own orgasm closing in as the brunette's exquisite arse tighten even further around his cock.  
Giles leant forward over Xander's back so he could reach the boy's ear "If you don't want me to cum in you say now, I won't be able to hold on for much longer" he panted, Xander groaned deeply at both the words and the though of Giles's cum inside him "Please...please...I want it" he moaned desperately.  
The permission alone was enough to wrench Giles's orgasm from him, he thrust his cock as deep inside the high school student's body as he could and flood the boy's body with wave after wave of cum.  
Xander let out a wordless cry as the sensation of Giles's hot cum spraying his inner walls triggered his own orgasm, the brunette let his body collapse completely on the table in front of him and just lay there in his after glow enjoying the feeling of Giles's clock pumping him full of cum.  
Xander had nearly drifted off to sleep when he felt the older man press a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck. "As much as I would love to rest here with you we'd better clean ourselves up before someone comes in" Giles said softly as he gently removed his cock from the brunette's hole, Xander sighed at the loss of Giles within him and wished that this wasn't a one time thing. As they both adjusted their clothing Xander gathered all his courage together and approached the quiet librarian "Look Giles, I know you probably regret what just happened but if there is a chance you-" Xander's words were cut off by Giles stealing his lips in a passionate kiss, "Listen to me Xander Harris, the only thing I regret about what just happened is that it took place over a table in here instead of in my bed like you deserve. Personally I don't know what you see in an old man like me but if you would permit me I would like to take you home with me for dinner, then if you want to I will show what it is like in a real bed where we can both have full use of our voices"   
Xander just gaped at Giles before breaking out into a massive grin and reattaching his lips to the librarian's "I think I'd like that G-man," he answered when they broke for air "I think id like that very much"  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and kudos


End file.
